Marry Me, Penelope Garcia
by Mrs.SpencerReid187
Summary: 5 ways Derek Morgan asked Penelope Garcia to marry him. Suggestions/Requests welcome. First fanfic ever!


**Hello Everyone! This is my first fanfic, so let me know what you think! It'll be appreciated! Thanks everyone, you guys are really awesome! **

**-Kate**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Morgan, Rossi, Hotch, Prentiss, JJ, Garcia, and to my absolute disappointment and sorrow, I do not own Reid, otherwise he would be all mine! Everything belongs to Criminal Minds or CBS or whatever.**

* * *

_PROPOSAL IN THE SKY, FULL OF SPARKS AND AWE_

Penelope Garcia took Derek Morgan's hand tenderly in hers. They walked through their favorite park contented by each others presence. The temperature was perfect for Penelope, just a little chilly, that way she could cuddle against Derek's body and have his heat radiate to her skin. She did so now, causing Derek to put an arm protectively around her waist. Derek loved the way the stars shone against her eyes at night. He found himself staring, gaining a smirk from his bubbly girlfriend.

"Like what you see?" She whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling her face close to his so her fresh, minty breath tickled his cheeks teasingly.

"You bet, Sweetness." He said, leaning in to give her a kiss.

"Not yet," She told him mischievously. She caught his gaze and seemed mesmerized by his dark brown eyes. She loved his eyes, she didn't know why. They just held so much. His past, his present, his future. His lips looked unbelievably kissable right now, but she wanted to save it all for later, when they got to their apartment, it was Fourth of July after all. The temptation seemed to nibble at her skin, eat her alive almost, but she resisted, not breaking the gaze, not wanting to. The moment seemed to last forever. She loved moments like this. Where she got to study him, just admire how absolutely stunning he was. But then it stopped, she had to go back to reality. To her disappointment.

"Alright, Baby Girl, as you wish." Derek told her, taking her hand again. He wanted tonight to be absolutely perfect. She leaned onto him, resting her head sweetly on his shoulder. He smiled down at her and kissed her forehead, causing her to giggle. "I love you, Dare-Bear."

He rolled her eyes at her newest nickname for him, but quickly responded, "I love you too, Doll Face," He said before gently letting her go from his grip. "Come on, Beautiful, the team's waiting for us."

"Alright Darey-Berry, let's go," Penelope said with a bright smile.

They approached the team and they all exchanged greetings and smiles.

"Are you sure where we're sitting is safe? 66% of injuries and deaths from fireworks occur on Fourth of July or around it," Spencer says, causing a death glare from Derek, "I uh-I...these...um...these seats are great!" Everyone laughs and Spencer takes a deep breath in relief.

"You're certainly looking festive, Penelope." JJ says with a smirk, gaining a smile from the rest of the team.

Penelope looks at her outfit of red skinny jeans with white stars coating them, a white tank top that says "I LOVE AMERICA" on it, a shawl with red and white stripes on one side and blue with white stars on the other side. She has American Flag earrings, with multiple red, white, and blue bracelets, and a necklace with America on it. Her hair is in two pigtails with red and blue hair ties and blue high heels.

"It's _Fourth of July_, I have a reason!" She defends her funky outfit and everyone smiles, and she has to try and fight one back.

"Of course you do, Penelope," Rossi says with sarcasm, causing a huff from the tech wizard, "I'm just kidding, you look great." He finishes, getting a satisfied grin from her.

They all sit down on the blankets they brought and the fireworks start soon after. The Team stares in awe at the amazing sparks in the sky going in all different motions and colors. Penelope sits her head in Derek's lap and smiles up at him. He smiles back and kisses her hand tenderly before turning his attention back to the fireworks.

"These are my favorite," Emily says as the sparkles in the night sky glimmer down in a fountain form. She smiles and so does Hotch.

"I like those too." He says with a grin.

They all share their favorite types and then a loud voice booms over a loud speaker, "Time for our Grand Finale. We hope you enjoyed the show and have a great Fourth of July!"

Fireworks become even more breath-taking and Penelope turns to Derek. "I always love the grand finales. Everything about them gives me butterflies. The anticipation, the greatness, the comparison to the rest of the show. Everyone loves them-"

"Baby Girl-" He tries to say

"How can you not? They're just so mega amazing! I mean seriousl-"

"Sweetness," He says a little louder.

"I bet everyone here adores the grand f-"

"Penelope," He says even louder.

"What?" She asks, a little irritated.

"Look," He points to the fireworks where it says "Penelope Garcia...Will You Marry Me?" Derek swiftly pulls out the ring he got her and holds it out.

She practically squeals in delight and everyone stares at her and cheers, especially the team, who have smiles almost as big as hers. She takes the ring gratefully and jumps on Derek, splashing him in hugs and kisses.

She pulls away slowly, and Derek looks at her with a smirk, "Is that a yes?" He asks. She laughs and hugs him tight again. "Yes, Derek Morgan, I will marry you." She says.

JJ and Emily seem to be crying, while Dave and Hotch smirk at the sight, and Reid has a big smile plastered on his face.

"I love you so much," The fiances say in unison.

* * *

**What does everyone think? Good, bad? First fanfic, so any tips or advice is welcome!:)**

**Thanks!  
**

**-Kate  
**


End file.
